


Conquistar o seu amor

by Lahi (LadyEclipse)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Evento, conquistar, partida, sentimentos, viagem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi
Summary: Na escola de Namimori, os professores decidiram fazer uma partida de futebol para os alunos. A equipe que ganhasse receberia bilhetes para ir à Grécia.Tsuna decidiu participar porque a pessoa de quem gosta, queria muito conhecer a ilha grega. O jogo não ia ser nada fácil, pois havia um inimigo que queria prejudicar a equipe do Tsuna. Como será que o jovem décimo Vongola irá resolver esta situação?





	Conquistar o seu amor

**Author's Note:**

> Trago aqui uma one que é desafio que tive fazer montar um plot com 3 palavras.  
> Espero que gostem.

Mais um dia completamente normal na cidade de Namimori. Numa certa casa, conhecida como Sawada, onde vivia mãe e filho, nos últimos meses aquele lar de família que era muito quieto, tornou-se de um momento para outro mais animado com as chegadas dos novos membros que entraram na família...

— Tsu-kun, acorda. — gritou Nana, que estava na cozinha colocando o café na mesa para os seus hóspedes. 

— Eu quero dormir mais. — resmungou Tsunayoshi, pois estava com pouca vontade de ir à escola.

— Você quer que eu vá a ir em cima te acordar? — perguntou Reborn, colocando a sua xícara de café de volta no pires. Ele sabia que o outro ia se levantar num instante, porque não gosta de ser acordado por ele.

— Não precisa, já estou em pé. — avisou, caindo da cama quando se levantou de repente. Ele detestava ser acordado pelo Reborn, já que o outro fazia das suas.

Chegou à cozinha, vendo a barulheira de costume do Lambo. Imediatamente correu envolta da mesa, a I-pin atrás do mesmo para ficar quieto. Quando o Arcobaleno estava sentado ao lado da Bianchi, tomando o café da manhã, Tsunayoshi sorriu por aquilo. Afinal, desde que eles apareceram na vida dele ela mudou bastante.

— Tsuna-nii, está aqui o teu café da manhã. Já está atrasado. — avisou Futa, dando o lanche a ele. Mesmo não sendo irmãos de sangue, tratava o mesmo como irmão porque o outro lhe salvou de ser seguido pelos mafiosos que queriam capturá-lo.

Pegou o café que Futa lhe deu, e passou a sua mão nos cabelos do mais novo como um gesto carinhoso de irmãos. Logo olhou para o relógio e viu que tinha que ir, senão o professor iria castigá-lo como de costume...

— Bom dia, Décimo Tsuna. — disseram Hayato e Takeshi que sempre iam junto com o rapaz para escola.

— Parece que hoje os professores vão anunciar um evento. — comentou Takeshi, esperando que seja algo esportivo já que ele participa do clube de beisebol.

— Que evento? — Tsunayoshi indagou, pois não se lembra de ter ouvido os professores falarem isso nas aulas.

— Como o décimo estava dormindo durante aula, não os ouviu comunicarem ontem que íamos ter um evento. Eles vão dar os detalhes daqui pouco na aula. — explicou Hayato, sabendo que o seu líder nunca estava atento aulas; ele só pensava na Kyoko de quem gosta, ou dormia por causa dos treinos que tem com o Reborn.

— Percebi! É melhor irmos, não quero ser morto pelo Hibari-san. — Tsuna avisou, começando a correr, porque o guardião da nuvem não gosta que ninguém chegue atrasado na escola, ou quem perturbe o caminho dele.

Todas as manhãs eram assim, sempre correndo até a escola — o jovem décimo Vongola queria evitar brigas entre os seus guardiões, já que Kyoya odeia multidões, principalmente os herbívoros no mesmo grupo, onde são considerados fracos e nem sabem defender a si próprios.

O Tsuna suspirou de alívio por não ver Hibari no portão da escola, onde costuma estar todos os dias. Parece que hoje ninguém da comissão disciplinar estava de plantão no portão da frente. Quando não encontrava ninguém vigiando era porque algo mal tinha se passado.

— Bom dia, Kyoko. — disse Tsuna ao adentrar na sala. A primeira coisa que coisa que faz quando entra na sala, é ver se sua paixão está lá.

— Bom dia, Tsuna-kun. — ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso. O coração do Sawada acelera sempre que a mesma sorri. Ele já tentou se declarar duas vezes para ela, mas nunca teve sucesso.

Os alunos daquela turma sabiam que Tsuna sempre foi apaixonada pela irmã mais nova de Ryohei, só que a mesma nunca percebeu que seu colega de classe gosta dela; Kyoko só o trata como um colega comum que está sempre disposto a ajudar. 

— Bom dia, alunos. Sentam-se, por favor. — pediu Nezu, que é professor de matemática, conhecido por ser mal-humorado. 

— Viemos falar sobre o evento que comentamos ontem. — avisou Dino, que tinha adentrado na escola disfarçado de professor de inglês. Como de costume, quando havia alguma novidade entre a sala de aula, os alunos começavam a fazer um barulho de animação para descobrir que evento era, porque a última atividade que tiveram foi o festival que todos os anos a escola faz.

— Silêncio! Acho que vou baixar suas notas. — advertiu Nezu; ele odiava os alunos que não eram bons no estudo.

— Decidimos fazer uma partida de futebol com a turma do lado. — revelou Dino, olhando para os seus alunos. Ele sabia que algo iria correr mal quando o Reborn dava estas ideias ao diretor da escola.

— Todos podem participar? E qual é o prêmio? — perguntou Takeshi, sabendo que muitas das garotas da turma não gostavam de jogar bola.

— Como a equipe de futebol é de 11 membros, só pode participar em cada turma onze pessoas. Podem participar quem quiser, até garotas. Mas só tem até o fim do dia de hoje para se inscreverem. — explicou Nezu, deixando claro que depois da hora do almoço todos podem começar a se inscrever.

— A recompensa da equipe ganhadora é ir à Grécia, e cada membro pode levar consigo um acompanhante para a viagem. — continuou Dino a explicar, fitando todos na sala que se encontravam empolgados com este evento. Ele só esperava que nada corresse mal. 

A parte da manhã passou rápido — várias vezes durantes as aulas, os professores tiveram que mandar os alunos sossegarem; eles andavam trocando bilhetes durante a aula, e falando sobre a partida de futebol e do prêmio, já que era raro a escola dar um prêmio de viagem, era sempre algo como um vale desconto de refeições.

Este dia, Tsuna junto com Hayato e Takeshi decidiram almoçar no telhado da escola, porque o pátio iria estar uma confusão, cheio de alunos falando do jogo de futebol que irá acontecer daqui alguns dias. E, claro, também porque viu Kyoko comentar com Hana para irem almoçar ali, onde havia mais sossego.

— Acho que vou participar desta partida. Eu sempre quis conhecer a Grécia desde de pequena, tenho sonho de conhecer a ilha. — confessou Kyoko, feliz, porque foi onde os seus pais se apaixonaram pela primeira quando foram na viagem de finalista da escola.

— Mas tu és um desastre jogando futebol. — comentou Hana, lembrando que toda vez na aula de educação física, quando ela tenta passar a bola para alguém da sua equipe vai sempre para oponente.

— Kyoko-chan, eu participo no teu lugar. — pronunciou Tsunayoshi, abrindo a porta e caminhando até as duas garotas junto com seus amigos.

— Se o Décimo vai participar, nós vamos ajudar. — Hayato avisou, pois aonde ia o outro, ele ia logo atrás como um bom subordinado que é.

— Você faz isso por mim, Tsuna-kun? Obrigada. — agradeceu, abraçando o jovem Vongola que quase desmaiava ali.

Todos ali presentes, menos a Kyoko, sabiam do motivo que o Tsuna queria participar do jogo — era conquistar o coração da garota. As duas vezes que tentou confessar sempre deu errado, e este evento veio mesmo na melhor época. Já fazia um tempo que ele queria voltar a dizer o que sente em relação a sua colega de classe. 

Depois de ter se inscrito para o jogo de futebol, os treinos começaram logo no mesmo dia. E já com os onzes membros da equipe, Tsunayoshi, que antes era terrível nos esportes, mas graças ajuda dos seus amigos e do Reborn que passava sempre um treino pesado para ele, começou a jogar melhor e não fazia os passes ridículos de antes nem ficava caindo no chão.

Havia um grupo de garotos que sempre observavam o treino da turma, e o líder daquele grupo nunca pensou que o seu rival Tsunayoshi, já que ambos gostam da mesma garota, que era sempre o desastre a jogar futebol, melhorou muito. Quando via o mesmo a jogar, estava pensando em várias soluções para fazer no dia oficial de partida, para o Sawada não jogar e conseguir substituir o mesmo na partida, assim podia conquistar a garota que gosta.

— Tenho uma ideia para aquele idiota do Tsuna não jogar. — revelou Kensuke Mochida, mostrando um saco com um produto para colocar na garrafa de água, na qual Tsunayohi vai beber e fazer que tenha uma dor de barriga. 

A equipe de futebol fez uma pausa para descansar, e o décimo Vongola viu que tinha se esquecido de sua água. Então decidiu ir ao balneário buscar a mesma, só que nunca esperava que a pessoa que o trata muito mal, desde que se lembra, iria fazer aquilo tudo — ele pensava que o outro nunca iria chegar nesse ponto.

— Não sei por que tu adoras distribuir veneno para mim e para outras pessoas que tu achas que são mais fracos do que tu. — disse Tsuna, adentrando no balneário de repente, o que assuntou Mochida ir colocar na bebida, caindo então no chão já que não estava a espera que alguém aparecesse ali; seus cúmplices estavam fazendo o mesmo nas garrafas reserva de Hayato e do Takeshi para também não jogarem na partida. Este grupo do Mochida adorava atormentar os alunos na classe e espalhar boatos que eles não são pessoas boas, mas sim más, se aproveitando das aparências deles já que o Tsuna parece ser fraco, Hayato tem estilo delinquente e Takeshi era considerado popular por ser jogador de beisebol. Eles sempre tiverem invejas deles porque serem simpáticos e estarem dispostos ajudar os outros.

— Sempre te odiei com este olhar amoroso, onde as pessoas davam a mão a ti facilmente. É por isso que comecei a te rebaixar, e também queres roubar a garota que eu gosto. — revelou Kensuke o motivo de começar a rebaixar o seu colega para as pessoas começarem a fazer piada dele, o vendo como um inútil que precisa sempre de ajuda.

— Não é assim que tu vai conseguir conquistar a Kyoko. Ela detesta pessoas que tratam mal os outros e que só pensa em si em primeiro lugar. Ela nunca irá gostar de ti se continuares dessa maneira. — avisou, sabendo que a garota se preocupa, principalmente com os amigos e sempre ajuda quando eles estão com problemas. Foi por isso que começou a gostar dela, pela a sinceridade que tem.

O professor de educação física, que estava ajudando com o treino, viu que o seu aluno estava demorando a regressar ao campo, então decidiu ir atrás dele para ver o que se passava, se deparando com a situação que estava passando entre os seus alunos. Ele nunca esperaria que o aluno que pratica kendo fizesse aqueles atos aos alunos mais fracos, e agisse como se mandasse na escola.

A situação foi resolvida porque Tsuna já estava farto de ver o rapaz prejudicar os seus colegas e a ele também. O jovem só queria uma vida sossegada com seus amigos e não ter líder com vingança dos colegas por ter inveja.

A partida estava prestes a começar, e quem não estava participando decidiu fazer um pequeno grupo de apoio, para torcer pelos seus colegas — eles queriam que os outros ganhassem à viagem a Grécia. Muitos decidiram participar, só para levar as suas namoradas para passear, e outros queriam ter coragem de confessar o seu amor em outro país; o ambiente podia trazer um clima mais romântico para quem é apaixonado.

A equipe ganhadora foi à turma de Tsuna, graças ao apoio da turma toda. Afinal, todos daquela classe poderiam ir à Grécia, porque uma empresa chamada Vongola ofereceu para aqueles que não participaram do jogo, para ir à ilha com os seus colegas, se divertir e conhecer mais lendas sobre as águas gregas.

Tsuna estava desejoso pela viagem porque finalmente iria arranjar coragem para se declarar a sua amada — ele gosta dela desde que se lembra, porque o sorriso dela é como um sol que alegra o dia dele por onde passa. Ele queria receber um abraço dela pelas aventuras que passou com ela. Só espera que tenha conseguindo conquistar o seu amor...

**Author's Note:**

> As palavras que me deram para eu pensar num plot, foi futebol, veneno e Grécia.  
> Gostei de escrever este one mas de vez em quando a havia momentos que acho não saíram tão bem como eu esperava.  
> Até a próxima.


End file.
